Bedtime story
by crimeseriesfan
Summary: One-shot. Jane tells his and Teresa's daughter a story. Their story. He only made one mistake. Pure fluff. I don't own anything, only Sophia is mine. Rated T, just to be safe.


**A short one-shot, this just came to mind.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Bedtime story**

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" Sophia Harper Jane asked her father.

Jane smiled at his 4-year-old daughter and stroked her cheek. "Of course I will, sweetheart." He sat down on her bed, careful not to sit on her legs.

"What should the story be about?" Jane asked.

"I don't care, daddy, you can choose yourself."

Jane thought for a few seconds and then he came up with the perfect story. "Okay, I've got one. You ready?"

She nodded.

"All right then. Sometime, a long, long time ago, there was this really handsome king in a land far, far away from here. King Trick, he was called."

"What's handsome?" Sophia asked and Jane chuckled.

"It's a word people use to say a man is beautiful, but beautiful is for women, so they say handsome. Anyway, at a certain point, the king met a very beautiful woman, Angie. They fell in love, and not long after the king made the beautiful woman his queen. Not very long after that, they got a baby girl and they named her Charlie. Their own little princess. And for a couple of years they lived a very happy life. Until one day, the king got back home and he found the queen and the princess lying in their rooms. They were both dead."

Sophia gasped. "Oh no, daddy, this is not the end, is it?"

"No it isn't. The king found out that the Red Knight had killed his family. The Red Knight was very mean, he had killed a lot of people already but no one had ever caught him, because he was really smart. Trick went to Reese, a woman who hunted and killed bad knights. He started to work with her and her team and together they caught a lot of bad guys. But they still hadn't caught the Red Knight. During the years he had worked with Reese, he fell in love with her. She was such a smart and beautiful woman and they cared a lot about each other. The king felt a kind of love he had never felt before, but every time he looked at her he thought 'no, I can't fall in love with her, Angie is my wife'."

"But wasn't Angie dead?"

"She was, but Trick still loved his queen, even after she had died."

Sophia nodded, but she didn't really understand that. It was sweet, but she was dead and Reese was alive, so he could still have a life with Reese, not with Angie anymore.

Jane continued. "But after almost eleven years, Trick and Reese finally found the Red Knight and killed him. King Trick was now free, and he realized that it was time to move on. Angie would have wanted that for him. So he went over to Reese and finally told her that he loved her. She returned his feelings, so Trick took Reese with him. They didn't go to his old castle, because it only held sad memories. Instead, they moved to another very beautiful castle. Trick made Reese his queen and they too got a little princess, Fia, and they lived happily ever after."

"That's good. Their names looked a lot like ours daddy, why?" Sophia asked.

Jane smiled. "You'll understand some day." He smiled again as his daughter yawned. "Now go to sleep, it's quite late already." He kissed Sophia's head and stood up. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said and walked away, smiling once again as his daughter whispered a soft 'goodnight'. Then he noticed his wife standing in the doorway of their daughter's bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, and then gave Teresa a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Teresa whispered back and she tugged him with her towards their bedroom. "That was one hell of a story, Jane. Except you made a little mistake." Jane looked confused. "Or actually, you left something out." She paused in front of their bed, suddenly looking a little worried. Jane stepped towards her.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?"

Blue met green as Teresa looked up in her husband's eyes. "I'm pregnant, Patrick." She cast her eyes downwards again, not sure how he would react to this. Next thing she knew, Teresa was being crushed by Jane's arms hugging the life out of her. Teresa started to cry, not out of misery, but purely out of relief.

Jane just held her and after a minute or so, as Teresa's crying had somewhat subdued, he pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right? So maybe we didn't plan this, but that doesn't matter. I love you, and having another child with you is more than I ever dared dreaming of."

"I know, but still…" Teresa shrugged and then let out a little laugh.

"We're having another baby," she said.

Jane's smile got bigger. "We are. How about we go and celebrate that?"

"Oh well, that's a pretty good idea, Mr. Jane."

"That it is, Mrs. Jane. That it is."

**That's it, hope you liked it.**

**-xxx-**


End file.
